A Spliced Reality
by RedPawn
Summary: Trying to lead an honest life in Rapture proves to be a tall order for Harry. A story following one mans plight in the changing climate of pre-war Rapture.
1. Chapter One, Rat Race

Chapter One. Rat Race.

Rapture, 1958.

After working an exhausting twelve hour shift at Neptune's Bounty, Harry returned to his Apollo Square apartment. Despite earning a modest living working the fisheries, Harry let out a muffled sigh as he walked through the door to his not so modest apartment. A bitter chill lingered in the room as Harry slumped into the chair at his desk. Taking two unopened envelopes out of his bag, Harry sat up in anticipation. He recognised the handwriting on the front of the first envelope, it was that of his co-worker Ellie.

Ellie was a relatively plain looking woman, but provided a dose of warmth and affection for Harry in the otherwise cold and calculated world of Rapture. Upon reading the letter, a wry smile ran across Harry's face. The subtle hinting and suggestions towards Ellie must have had their desired effect. The offer of a night out in Fort Frolic from Ellie was enough to momentarily lift Harry from the depression that was slowly gripping his mind.

The brief sense of accomplishment and anticipation soon disappeared as Harry set his eyes on the second letter. He slumped again into the back of his chair. Harry muttered under his breath as he reluctantly began to read the plain bold lettering. The letter looked official, a little too official for Harry's liking. As Harry read through the letter, the smile that Ellie's letter had brought to his face soon fell. The words contained were as cold as the room Harry was sitting in. 'I know who you are Harry, and the less you know the better. Stop digging or it will cost you more than your job.'. Despite being presented in the regular company font and envelope, there was no name.

After taking a moment to digest the contents of the letter, Harry placed both letters in the desk drawer. Moving to the bathroom, Harry undressed and stepped into the shower. The lukewarm water that began to run down Harry's back did little to wash away the feeling of anxiety that was creeping into his head. The fact Harry had no idea who the letter had come from only added to his feeling of uneasiness In a futile effort to gain some much needed sleep, Harry slipped into bed. A combination of the cold air and anxiety that was playing on Harry's mind meant it was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter two, Curiosity

Chapter Two: Curiosity.

After another restless night, Harry stepped out of bed and reached for his work clothes. The chill that remained in the air did nothing to ease the tension building inside Harry's mind . Somebody knew that Harry was on to something, but he had no clue as to who it was. If the writer of the letter knew of Harry's suspicions, then they would most likely know if an effort was made to find them. Attempting to put the letter to the back of his mind, Harry set off on his daily commute to work. The commute was one of the many components of a drab daily routine that had originally driven Harry to dangerous levels of inquisition.

Until the nameless letter had arrived, Harry was beginning to question himself over his suspicions. The letter however, seemed proved that there was something more sinister going on in Neptune's Bounty. It was obvious to all workers in the fisheries that the establishment was a cover for a vast smuggling operation, with the honest workers kept silent through the use of bribery or violence. This was not however what had raised Harry's suspicions. Ever increasing whispers of biotechnology and strange experiments circulated around the lower echelons of the workers. Driven by a combination of suspicion and boredom, Harry was unwittingly walking himself into an underworld far beyond smugglers and corruption. For the time being at least, Harry didn't know it.

As Harry drifted through his exhausting twelve hour shift, a brief conversation with Ellie helped break the painful monotony. Finalising a time and place for them to meet had given Harry something he had not had for weeks. Something to look forward to. The second half of the day was infinitely more bearable than the first , and the weight of suspicion and anxiety felt somewhat lifted.


End file.
